The Vision
by Anniely
Summary: Ein kleiner Shortcut. Spielt nach dem Ende der Schlacht von Hogwarts, allerdings mit einer kleinen Änderung. Rated T, weil ich keine Ahnung von Ratings habe. "Er war immer einer von uns."


_A/N: Ein kleiner One-Shot, inspiriert von X-Ray Dog__'s "The Vision". Selbst wenn ihr den Shortcut nicht lest, solltet ihr euch dieses wunderschöne Stück definitiv anhören. _

_Leider war ich nicht diejenige, die ihre Geschichte auf eine Serviette geschrieben hat … nichts hiervon gehört mir, nur die Idee. _

_**The Vision**_

Die Schlacht war geschlagen.

Blut, Tränen, Schweiß, Atem und Menschenleben hatte der Kriegsgott als Preis für den Sieg eingefordert.

Viele hatten ihr Leben lassen müssen - sie hatten es nicht gegeben und sie waren auch sicher nicht für einen guten Zweck gestorben.

Denn wo lag der Sinn, dass Teddy Lupin ohne Eltern aufwachsen würde? Bei seiner Großmutter, die ihre Familie an einen machthungrigen Wahnsinnigen und seine mordlustigen Handlanger verloren hatte.

Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin waren umsonst gestorben. Es war nicht ihr Tod, der am Ende den Sieg brachte, sondern der Mut und die unglaubliche Liebe eines anderen. Und hätte man sie gefragt, hätten sie wählen müssen zwischen ihrem Sohn und dem Tod - welche Mutter, oder welcher Vater würde dann den Tod wählen?

Doch niemand hatte ihnen eine Wahl gegeben. Denn dem Kampf und ihren Freunden den Rücken zu wenden war nie eine Option.

Wo lag der Sinn, dass nun die einst so lebhafte Halle von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, in der einst das legendäre Duell zwischen den Professoren Snape und Lockhart, der Juli Ball und so viele, unbeschreibbar rauschende Feste stattgefunden hatten, nun eher einer Leichenhalle glich.

Arm an Arm lagen die Gefallenen. Die meisten von ihnen ohne äußere, sichtbare Wunden. Denn die grausamste Magie zerstört ungesehen.

So schien auch Fred Weasley nur zu schlafen. Der Hauch eines Lächelns noch auf den Lippen.

Die Menschen um ihn herum jedoch fanden keine Ruhe. Ihre Herzen waren zu voll mit den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen: Hass auf die Todesser tobte neben Trauer um die Toten, Verzweiflung, die alle Gedanken verhüllt, neben Hoffnung auf die Zukunft, die man sich geschaffen hatte und das Gefühl des Versagens neben Glück darüber, dass man den Halt im Leben noch nicht gänzlich verloren hatte.

Denn noch gab es Leben.

Und die Überlebenden standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, trösteten, verarzteten oder schwiegen gemeinsam.

Die kleinste dieser Gruppe bestand nur aus drei Leuten, die der Tagesprophet mit dem unpassenden Namen _Das Goldene Trio_ betitelt hatte.

Im Augenblick fand keiner der Mitglieder dieses Trio etwas Goldenes an sich.

Harry, Ron und Hermione waren blass und verschwitzt. In dem Versuch sich dem Trubel in der großen Halle wenigstens etwas zu entziehen, um einige Minuten alleine sein zu können, hatten sie sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen, die durch einen Mauervorsprung nur schwer einzusehen war.

Das Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und hörte Harry Potter mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck zu.

"… und, naja, er war nie wirklich einer von _ihnen_", sagte er und sah seine besten Freunde unsicher an.

Ron Weasley strich sich durch seine feuerroten Haare und warf einen schnellen Blick zu seiner Familie, die noch immer um die Leiche seines Bruders herum saß. Seine Schwester und sein Vater hatten jeweils einen Arm schützend um seine Mutter gelegt und ohne diese zusätzliche Stütze wäre Molly Weasley wahrscheinlich längst ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen.

"Ich weiss nicht, Kumpel. Er war nie … freundlich, oder so. Ich meine, warum hat er nie was gesagt? Wie kann jemand bitte von allen gehasst werden wollen? Das macht doch keinen Sinn", gab er dann zu bedenken und blickte betreten zu Boden.

Für Ron war es schwer von Vorurteilen abstand zu nehmen und seine Meinung über Menschen zu ändern. Er dachte nicht in Schubladen, aber er hatte schnell ein festes Bild von einer Person. Überstürztes Handeln war durchaus die Fähigkeit, die er in das Trio mitgebracht hatte.

"Ron, ich weiss, aber …", Harry brach ab, als er sah, dass der Blick seines besten Freundes erneut zu seiner Familie schweifte und erlaubte sich kurz seine Augen auf dem schlanken, rothaarigen Mädchen ruhen zu lassen.

Dann sagte er: "Du solltest rüber gehen. Wir haben später noch genug Zeit."

Dankbar nickte Ron und bahnte sich dann seinen Weg durch die Halle zu seiner Familie.

Harry und Hermione schwiegen. Die junge Frau hatte begonnen ein Muster auf den kalten Steinboden zu malen und als Harry sich neben sie setzte, stellte er verwundert fest, dass das Zeichen, das sie immer und immer wieder schrieb, ein _S _war.

Aber sein Kopf war bereits zum bersten voll und er konnte sich nicht auf ein weiteres Rätsel einlassen.

Darum kehrte er zu seiner vorherigen Frage zurück.

"Was meinst du, Hermione? Er war nie _böse_", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Hermione hob schließlich den Blick und begegnete dem forschenden Blick der grünen Augen. Ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen, nickte sie.

"Ich weiss." Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass selbst Harry sie kaum verstehen konnte.

"Was meinst du mit _Ich weiss_ ?", forschte ihr Freund nach.

"Es hat einfach nicht gepasst. Ich … ich wusste es einfach." Hermione brach ab und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Als ihre Schultern zu beben begannen, erkannte der Junge neben ihr, dass sie weinte.

Unsicher legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

"Hermione, was …"

Auch der _Junge, der überlebte_ war, wie die meisten Männer, komplett überfordert wenn eine Frau plötzlich vor ihnen zu weinen begann. Man konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, denn in solchen Momenten gibt es auch nur sehr wenige Frauen, die genau wissen, was das Richtige zu sagen ist.

Und darum tat auch sein Schweigen der weinenden Hexe gut, als sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter legte.

Nach einiger Zeit versiegten ihre Tränen schließlich und ihre Schluchzer brachen ab.

Sie warf Harry ein schiefes Grinsen zu und wischte sich dann die letzten salzigen Tropfen von der Wange.

Gerade hatte Hermione den Mund geöffnet, da schnellte Harrys Kopf herum, sein Blick angezogen von einer Gestalt, die urplötzlich aus dem Nichts in der Tür zur Halle erschienen war.

Wie ein Geist erschien der Mann und alle Umstehenden, die ihn sahen, wichen ängstlich zurück.

Harry Potter war innerhalb eines Herzschlages auf den Beinen und sah Severus Snape quer durch den Raum mit großen Augen an.

Der Mann sah aus, als habe er mehr als eine Schlacht geschlagen. Seine Roben waren dreckig, Schmutz streckte sich über die Vorderseite seiner schwarzen Kleidung. Dunkle Flecken, getrocknetes Blut, färbten den einst weißen Kragen und sein Hals war rot und geschwollen.

Doch bevor weder er, noch Harry, noch irgendjemand anderes reagieren konnte, rannte eine braunhaarige Frau quer durch die Halle auf den Zaubertränke Professor zu.

Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge, ohne anzuhalten oder ihre braunen Augen von den schwarzen ihres ehemaligen Lehrers zu nehmen.

Nicht einmal vor ihm hielt Hermione an: Sie warf sich in einer fließenden Bewegung um seinen Hals, legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und lehnte ihren Körper an seinen.

Und entgegen jedes Rufes, den der als scharfzüngig und oft unfair geltende Professor auch noch gute zwei Stunden vorher - und in den Köpfen vieler anwesender Hexen und Zauberer immer - inne gehabt hatte, schlang er seine Arme um die junge Frau und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer lockigen Mähne.

Diejenigen, die am nächsten bei dem seltsamen Paar standen, sahen wie Severus der Hexe etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Was auch immer er auch gesagt hatte, es bewegte Hermione dazu ihr von frischen Tränen überströmtes Gesicht zu heben, ihn strählend anzusehen und zu nicken.

Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, herrschte in der Grossen Halle komplettes Schweigen.

Doch plötzlich brach Applaus aus. Erst verhalten, doch schließlich hallte das Klatschen tosend von den Wänden wieder.

Niemand konnte später genau sagen, wer denn zu klatschen begonnen hatte, doch als Ron bei Hermiones Hochzeit als ihr Trauzeuge neben ihr stand, sagte er sehr leise: "Weißt du, den Applaus hattet ihr damals für _den_ Kuss durchaus verdient."

Den überraschten Blick der frisch gebackenen Mrs. Hermione Snape beantwortete er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und ging davon, um seinem ehemals verhassten Professor zu gratulieren.

Hermione blieb zurück und wunderte sich, welche seltsamen Veränderungen doch manche Menschen durchmachten - manche so offensichtlich, dass sie doch schon wieder unsichtbar waren.

* * *

_Und? Was denkt ihr?_


End file.
